


Salt the Earth

by Dravni



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Child Death, Dark, I wanna make you cry, Revenge, Roxy is Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/pseuds/Dravni
Summary: After Eggsy's daughter dies on a mission, he will eliminate everyone responsible. Everyone.





	Salt the Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> This is based on the canon we know. Eggsy is much older now; he is in his mid-50's, as is Roxy.  
> Backstory is that when Eggsy married Tilde, he left Kingsman. Their marriage broke up and he returned, but not as Galahad. That mantle was taken. He is Geraint, now. Galahad is Roxy's son, Peter. Lancelot is Eggsy's youngest daughter, Lena.

Eggsy opens the door and enters the room. The only other people physically present are Arthur and Galahad.

"Hello, and how are you, today"?

He doesn't expect a response, but notices Arthur and Galahad quickly glancing at each other. Eggsy is still completely chuffed that Roxy became Arthur. She's been craving that title for at least 20 years. As for Galahad, he knows Roxy is proud of her son becoming a Kingsman. Just as much as he's proud of Lena, his spitfire, when she won the Lancelot cohort a short two months ago.

He sits as his place.

"Gentlemen, please put your glasses on".

Eggsy dons the glasses and look at the holograms of the other agents. Then he realizes that the Lancelot seat is empty.

"Gentlemen, Ladies, it is with a heavy heart the I must announce the death of our latest agent, Lancelot. As is our custom, we drink to the departed. To Lancelot".

"To Lancelot", they all repeated.

As he drank the brandy, Eggsy could feel his blood to freeze. He willed himself to keep a neutral face, not to let his emotions slip. He didn't want to believe it, his daughter, dead.

"I expect your candiates to have all arrive at the estate in 3 days, by 7pm. You are excused. Geraint, Galahad, please remain behind".

One by one, the other agents disengage their glasses, just leaving the three at the table.

"Arthur, excuse my language, but  _what the fuck happened_ "?

"I'm sorry, Geraint, but we're keeping that eyes only for the time being. We have Lancelots body. You should take some time to tell your family and bury her".

Eggsy gets up from the table, and buttons his jacket. He looks over to Arthur.

"What happened to you, Rox? To look in my face and act like that; that's not the person I know. Why are you acting so cold"?

Roxy gives him a level stare.

"I understand your grief, agent, but in this capacity, you will refer to me as Arthur. As it stands,  you are dismissed. Take all the time you need. You are dismissed, Geraint".

Eggsy turns and walk out of the room. He slams the door. While decending the staircase, he feels the prickle of tears, so he turns to go into dressing room two. 

In there, the dam of tears fall as his heart breaks.

**********************************************

 

It is a gloomy day in Sweden. He and Tilde are burying their daughter. The offical cause of death is a car accident, and people all over the country mourn her. She was a popular princess, often donating time in her youth to helping the unfortunate. She joined the military, serving for two years in the Anti Sabotage and Terrorism Unit in the Stockholm archpelago. She did everything a commoner would do, and that she, as a royal, was exempt.

But no matter. The funeral was private, family and close friends only.

Queen Tilde, still so beautiful, was visibly distraught. Their eldest, Margaretha, or as she preferred to be called, Marta, held onto her mother, propping her up. Her mood was stormy, and would glare at Eggsy during the ceremony. Ernst, Michelle's husband, lent his shoulder as she cried. Eggsy made a mental note to make sure she was sedated again. She kept screaming for the past few days how Kingsman kills everyone she loves. 

Daisy stays far away from him. He can still feel the punch she landed on his throat.

The reception, if possible, is worse. Where at the funeral, it was silent and stoic; here, everyone let him know how they felt about him. Tilde, understandably, was in a rage.

"Are you satisfied now? She followed you everywhere, copied everything you did. You were her hero, the man who did nothing wrong. The moment you let her in that agency, you killed her. How does it feel that you murdered our child? Do you feel?

Tilde collapsed onto a chair. Marta rushing to her, wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her, stroking her hair".

"I think it best you leave,  _Far_. Don't come back. We don't want to see you anymore".

Eggsy looks around the room; no one disagrees with her. He sees the rage and disgust on everyone's faces and he doesn't blame them.

He can't fix it.

But.

He can make the people responsible for her death pay.

 


End file.
